


No Other

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Series: [Almost] Daily DameRey [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Love, Rey's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24224971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: Rey knows the moment Poe’s lips touch hers.Poe’s the one.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: [Almost] Daily DameRey [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748518
Comments: 10
Kudos: 39
Collections: Damerey Daily 2020





	No Other

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #11 from DamereyDaily2020 May's Prompts.

Rey knows the moment Poe’s lips touch hers.

Poe’s the one.

Poe, with his bright smile that rivals the sun. Poe, with the warm chocolate eyes that are always soft and full of kindness. Poe, with the warm, bone crushing hugs. Poe, with the endless silly jokes who strives to make her laugh. Poe, with a stubborn streak that drives her mad. Poe, who will go to end of the Earth for his friends and loved ones.

Poe’s the one she wants to spend the rest of her life with. Poe’s the one she wants to kiss every morning and every night, Poe’s the one whom she wants to spend nights of passion, Poe’s the one whom she wants to stay in and watch silly movies, Poe’s the one whom she wishes to share every part of herself.

Poe’s the one.

So she smiles as he tries to pull away, because she doesn’t let him. She puts her hands around his face and kisses him deeply, trying to convey without words the love she feels for him. She already knew she loved him, how could she not? After all, they’ve been dating for a bit. But what she knows is the certainly that she has found her missing sock.

Poe kisses her back, wraps his arms around her, pulling her close and she goes. She allows herself to melt into his embrace, to almost become one.

They pull apart when air is needed, but she can see it in his eyes. Poe knows. His eyes sparkle, with both joy and passion and her own flares up. It’s like a siren call, one that she’s unable to resist. One she knows she’ll never let go, at least not without a fight and not willingly.

It’s her and Poe against the world.

She has found her match. She has found someone she will call herself selfish and keep for herself. She knows she doesn’t need to say it, she can _see_ her emotions and thoughts reflected in his eyes. They both have found their forever home.

It’s in each other’s arms, and they know that they are safe with one another. She’s the happiest she’s ever been. Poe doesn’t say anything, nor does she. They’re not willing to break whatever enchantment has fallen between each other. She simply tucks herself beneath his chin, his arms tightening around her middle.

She’s found home and she will know no other.


End file.
